Legend of Zelda Lord Of Midnight
by NaotaFace
Summary: MOOOOOO


The Legend of Zelda: The Lord of Midnight  
  
Link was sitting on his little balcony in Kokiri Forest starring up at the sunset. He was remembering the old days when he was rampaging about in the rest of Hyrule. What a life it had been. Now Link was a ten year old Hylian again and he could no longer Travel into the future. The sunset seemed to glow with all the six colors of the sages.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful Navi?" asked Link.  
  
Navi didn't answer. In fact she wasn't even there!  
  
"Navi!?" called Link.  
  
There was no answer. Just the still air in the forest was to be heard. Link was worried. Navi didn't usually leave Link without telling where she was going. Link looked out into the forest. All was dark now and only the glows of fires in the tree houses were to be seen. Link decided that if Navi wasn't coming back any time soon then he would just have to go looking for her. Link hurried back inside and grabbed all his stuff.  
  
Looking behind him at the Kokiri forest Link saw Saria the Sage of the Forest.  
  
"Link. Help...Me! Impa r-remembers Lord Midnight." Saria disappeared and the green glow that had surrounded her vanished.  
  
Link ran to where Saria had been, and saw a little charm lying on the ground. Link studied the charm closely. It was in the shape of the Forest Medallion. It was a sage's key! A sage was given a key in the form of a medallion, which allowed the sage to communicate with the Hero of Time! Realizing what trouble this could mean for Saria Link took the key and put it in his rupee wallet. Thinking quickly Link tried his Ocarina. He played Saria's Song, but the notes didn't do anything. Then it dawned on Link. Impa! Maybe she knew where Saria was! So Link quickly played The Nocturne of Shadow and was quickly transported to the Graveyard.  
  
The Graveyard was a spooky place at night time. Moonlight shone down on the tombstones making them glow eerily. Link turned toward the Shadow Temple to see if Impa was there. She was!  
  
"Impa!" shouted Link.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Link. I know why you have come. You want to know where Saria is doing you?" asked Impa.  
  
"Yes I have, but how did you know?"  
  
"I am a sage, so of course I know. Anyway this is what happened. There has been evil building up in Hyrule again and this time the force of evil is trying to capture all of the sages. The person behind all of this is named Lord Midnight. His headquarters are in the Shadow Temple. I know this may sound like any other evil you've faced, but this one is stronger. Saria has been captured, but she was smart enough to throw away her sage's key. That's what the enemy wants. With the six sage keys Lord Midnight will be able to create evils worse than before. I know you saw Saria before you came here. That was the last of her that was left before she was dragged into the Shadow Temple's 1st Dimension. The 1st Dimension is the soulless part of the Shadow Temple. I have been there. It's awful! You can see the souls of people who were deceived by the evil lord. If not deceived they were captured. Would you like me to show you the 1st Dimension?"  
  
"Yes. I do want to see it, but how was it created?" asked Link  
  
"All in due time! First you will set your eyes on the depths of the shadowy 1st Dimension." said Impa with a sudden smile.  
  
Impa waved her hand in the air and everything started to swirl. Link felt as if he was floating. After what seemed to be a long time Link's feet settled on to a hard pillar smack-dab in the middle of a dark room. When Link glanced over the side of the pillar he couldn't find the bottom. The roof was nowhere to be seen either. In fact the 'room' didn't even have any visible walls. So this was the 1st Dimension. Impa had been right! It was shadowy. Link all-of-a-sudden realized that he was a 17 year old Hylian when Impa appeared.  
  
"You didn't think you could withstand the 1st Dimension as a child did you?" asked Impa solemnly.  
  
"Uhhh. I didn't really think of it." mumbled Link.  
  
"Anyway, do you see the spirits sulking around? If you look through the Eye of Truth." explained Impa.  
  
Link took out the little purple lens and looked through it. What Link saw was horrible. Bloody spirits were trudging around on what looked like an invisible floor. All of them were wailing and screaming as if in pain.  
  
"Wha-?" muttered Link.  
  
"It's horrible isn't it? Saria isn't here though for I would have seen her. This is the fate that awaits any who dare to double-cross or work for him." said Impa.  
  
"But who are these people?" asked Link  
  
"Alas, I cannot tell. They are not recognizable. Any way this is how it was formed. Before the Great Deku Tree's time the three golden goddesses were busy shaping the land and giving life, but they were not aware that three other goddesses had been sent only that they were sent from the Evil Realm. These three goddesses were like shadows of the others. Ones name was Gale, the goddess of strife. Blood, the goddess of war and pain and Wriet, the goddess of decay, ageing, and revenge. They weaved there evil through the land. But when Din, Farore, and Nayru departed so did they. The golden goddesses left the Triforce as there mark and the other three left the 1st Dimension. Many people knew about it, but didn't have the brain to do something about it. The people however didn't know that an evil being had descended to Hyrule. It was a boy with black hair who could turn into any animal at will. The only way you could tell it was him was by how you felt when you were around him. If you felt shivery and uncomfortable you knew he was near. On his seventeenth birthday he ventured to the 1st Dimension and made it even more horrible than it used to be, but all his plans were foiled when another seventeen year old with dirty blond hair and a green tunic followed closely by a fairy came and defeated him. Ever since then no trace of Lord Midnight has been found or heard of." said Impa.  
  
Link looked at Impa and began speaking. "Impa, I couldn't help notice the end bit of your story. The part when the boy with the green tunic and fairy defeated him. Who was that?"  
  
Impa looked solemnly at Link and said. "Link that was you in your past life. You don't remember because when you died you came back again in this time. You had your memory erased, so you wouldn't remember a thing. Link, Lord Midnight is back. This time he is stronger and his hate for you has grown, so I suggest you watch yourself."  
  
Link turned to leave, but something made him turn back. Impa was now on her knees, her arms flailing around. A purple light was surrounding her and then she started screaming in agony. Link looked in horror as she began to dissolve.  
  
"Link! I'm being dragged into the 1st Dimension! Take the Sages Key! Go to Temple of Time." yelled Impa before she completely vanished.  
  
Link looked on the ground and saw a miniature Shadow Medallion, but after he picked it up there was a flash of blackish purplish light. And what appeared in front of him scared him half to death. A black haired seventeen year-old was standing in front of him holding a black staff. He didn't know why it scared him, but at that moment all his complete memory came back. He remembered everything that had happened in his previous life.  
  
"Do you remember me? The one you defeated and thought I was done for?" said the boy with a voice full of hatred.  
  
"You, Lord Midnight." babbled Link.  
  
"Yes me! After thousands of years I come back to full power! Oh, and I believe you have stuff that belongs to me!" growled Lord Midnight. He put up his hand and the two sages' keys shot out of Link's Rupee wallet towards his hand.  
  
"Ha! Now I have all the Sage keys! The others weren't too hard, for they weren't in your presence. What is your secret anyway? You defeated the King of Evil Ganondorf and me in your past life!" asked Lord Midnight.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Note: This is my first chapter and the next one may take awhile. 


End file.
